


SHAME.WAV

by MyShameAccount



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audiophilia, F/M, Masturbation, Non Game AU, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShameAccount/pseuds/MyShameAccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade sends Dave an audio file.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHAME.WAV

GG: hey dave!

TG: oh hey jade

TG: sup?

GG: nothing much

GG: i just have something to show you! 

GG: i've wanted to send you this for a while but i was too nervous :(

GG: but then i had this weird revelation of sorts about my own mortality and then i decided that i could potentially die at any moment by some fluke and life's too short to worry about things like this!

TG: uh

TG: that was surprisingly heavy harley

TG: but whatever if it's that important to you that i see it go ahead and send it

GG: okay, it's uploading right now

GG: it might take a second

Dave leaned back in his seat, wondering what Jade could possibly be sending. He wasn't really sure what she could mean, Jade wasn't really the type of person to be nervous to send something. Most likely, it was another bass recording that she was nervous to send. She had mentioned before that she didn't think her playing was all that good, and she probably got nervous before sending him the little riffs. He found himself smiling slightly at the thought, as the attatchment notification popped up in the pesterchum window.He leaned forward, turning up the volume on his computer before clicking on it.

The attachment was an audio file, titled "SHAME.WAV" . He raised an eyebrow at the title. It couldn't be that bad, could it? His mouse hovered over the play button for a moment, as he heard the 'ping' of a new message. He didn't check it, just clicking play.

GG: oh jeez i regret this already

The audio started out with just a bit of background noise, and then he heard Jade's voice. It was unmistakably her, but she sounded a little out of breath, seemingly with excitement. He leaned back again, listening closely.

"Hey Dave! I'm really nervous, but I'm also really excited. Uh, make sure your door's closed when you listen to this." She giggled, and Dave glanced over to his door. It was closed, as always. He still had no idea what was going on, and there was some shuffling sounds before it was quiet again. Maybe two or three seconds later he heard a clicking sound, and then a buzzing one. He rested his head on his hands as the buzzing sounds continued.

It wasn't long until his eyes widened and his face turned a bright shade of red. Of all the things she could have sent, he expected this the least. A few seconds after the buzzing started, he could distinctly hear a sharp inhale, and then a soft moan. A whimper, really. Oh god. It made more sense now that Jade said to listen to this with the door closed. He bit his lip, pausing the audio to get up and lock the door. Bro normally wasn't home around this time, but he had to be sure. He sat back down at his chair, putting his headphones back on. This was fucked up, he thought to himself as he pressed play again, greeted with the sound of a slightly louder, proper moan.

The buzzing sound made a little more sense now. He could feel a bulge growing in the crotch of his jeans as the audio continued, the panting and whimpering growing a little more insistent. He brought his hand down to stroke it, blushing an intense shade of red. It didn't help when somewhere around the minute mark, Jade's breathy moans changed a little.

"Ah-! Ah, Dave..." She whimpered. He bit his lip a little harder, and he palmed at himself a little more firmly. He exhaled softly, raising a shaky hand to remove his shades. He set them down on his desk, using his free hand to unbutton his jeans. His cheeks burned when he felt that he was already pretty hard. He ran his fingers along his shaft, breathing in quick through his nose. Jade's voice continued to call his name, almost begging now. He put his head down on his desk, breathing heavy as he stroked himself.

He could tell she was close, as her breathing got heavier and her sounds more desperate. His heart started to beat faster, and his toes curled a little. He mumbled her name, screwing his eyes shut as he pumped himself a little faster.

It wasn't long until he came, the bottom of his tee shirt, jeans and hand covered in jizz. The audio was still playing when he sat up, grabbing a tissue and wiping his hand, pants and shirt off. It was almost over, and he could hear Jade loud and clear.

"Fuck, Dave- ah, I'm coming!" She moaned, muttering a few more expletives before her voice turned to a muffled shriek, as if she had buried her face into a pillow. He could hear a few more muffled moans before she went quiet again, save for some panting breaths. It ended with a tired giggle from her, and then a clicking noise. He blinked a few times before closing the audio window out and returning to pesterchum. Jade had left him a few messages, and he quickly read them.

GG: dave???

GG: are you there? 

GG: ..... 

TG: hey i'm here 

GG: oh! hey

GG: did you listen to it?

TG: yeah i did 

GG: ...and what did you think??

TG: it wasn't bad

GG: just not bad?

TG: not bad as in sorry, i gotta go wash my shirt and jeans and hands

GG: oh gosh

GG: did you really

TG: yeah

TG: hope that was cool with you i mean

TG: i'm pretty sure that was all sorts of illegal but

TG: yeah i did

GG: hehe well

GG: it's totally fine with me!

GG: that was kind of the intention

TG: did you really just send me material to jack off to

GG: maybe

TG: oh my god

TG: fucking incredible

GG: glad you liked it then!

TG: welcome i guess

TG: okay but i was serious when i said i gotta go wash this off

TG: talk to you later

GG: okay! talk to you later <3

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: They are aged up to seventeen in this.


End file.
